The Nobodies
by Lucien D. Williams
Summary: Once thought of as a peaceful upbringing; The fall of Gaea, has only brought upon an increase in supernatural activity. Was Gaea's defeat the catalyst of the spiritual outbreak? Or was this all deeper than meets the eyes? Follow Marcus, Cassandra, and their leader Leon, along with their organization of hunters, as they uncover the truth, about the spirits, as well as themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Marcus

**MARCUS**

 **Chapter**

 **I**

* * *

 **Seven, come on baby, daddy needs a lucky seven**. Marcus voiced to himself silently, while being the target of malicious intent from the majority of the box game's players. "Roll the fucking dice _puto_!" The middle-aged Latino man on the opposite side of Marcus ranted.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Pedro, no need to get antsy here. We all know you're in a rush to get back home, so that you can pop your little sombrero on, and watch sweaty men kick a ball around while you chant stupid shit in Spanish." A sly smirk crept on Marcus's face at the stereotypes he'd just blasted the random man with.

 _BANG!_ The small playing board rattled from the man slamming his fist onto the surface, showcasing his obvious outrage for his competitor's stereotypical offenses, glaring heavily as if to renounce his previous statement.

Marcus laughed, clearly amused at the amount of stress he'd made the man exude in the couple of seconds they'd exchanged vocal confrontation. Rubbing the two dice between his hands, Marcus swiftly released, allowing the two tiny cubes to hit the wooden platform.

The anticipation elevated the atmosphere, which seemed to make everyone around him that much more tense. Time seemed to slow as the dice came to a conclusion, the first of the cubes hit six putting a smug grin on the fat Latino man's face, his teeth stained brown. "Karma is a bitch _ey puto_?" Boisterous laughter rushed out of his throat, along with a handful of curses, and insults.

Marcus began to laugh as well, bringing his voice louder than the oppositions' in a manner of mockery, and ignorance. The loud laughter of ignorance continued on from both individuals until the final dice stopped silencing one of the two voices.

Marcus scoffed in mockery at the old man, as the final dice heeded, landing on the number one. Still laughing hysterically, Marcus continued his banter throwing back the snide remark the Latino man had arrogantly voiced moments ago.

"Karma is a bitch _ey puto_?" Marcus reached into the betting stash, taking the entirety; the full $1,200, quickly pocketing the cash, then removing himself from the playing board before the players got smart realizing there were four of them, and only one of him, jumping Marcus, then taking their money back.

"Thanks for the game _ey_." Marcus chuckled to himself, as he walked away hitting a corner into a dark alleyway. He slowed his pace, pulling out a cigarette, and a lighter, lighting the end, then popping the thin material into his mouth as the substance burned elegantly. Marcus inhaled heavily, removing the cigarette from his lips, to exhale the fumes; bronze smoke quickly filled the vicinity of air around him.

" _Ey puto_ ," was all Marcus heard, before a thick, hairy, arm reached for him grabbing his shoulder, jabbing him viciously in the stomach so hard, that the remaining fumes from the cigarette rushed from his lungs.

Marcus wheezed out in pain, as several more swift jabs made contact with his chest, jaw, and rib cage, swiftly being thrown to the other side of the alleyway, into the opposite brick wall head first with superhuman strength.

"All that big talk earlier _esé_ , but you ain't shit _holmes_. Maybe if you're lucky you'll die quickly, oh you better pray you die quickly, because the things I'm going to do to you boy." As he said that, a disgusting grin crept to his lips, insinuating the worst possible outcomes regarding his statement.

Marcus's head spun, as he attempted to recover, wincing at the pain pulsating throughout his entire body, especially in his midsection. Slowly creeping to his feet, he felt up towards his left side; _multiple ribs broken, fuck me.._

Physically, he was outmatched, he knew this. He wasn't going to win this in a straight up fair fight, especially not now, with several broken ribs, and whatever the hell else was fucked up. "Fuck it" Marcus called out to the demented creep, with steroid strength. "There's no possible way of me getting out of this, you win."

The man awkwardly nodded his head repeatedly up, and down in approval never breaking his estranged grin of deceit, and utter disgust. Slowly, he walked over to Marcus, never breaking his slow tempo which seemed to increase the malevolent atmosphere.

"Wait.. Wait!" Marcus shouted in a panicked tone, causing the middle-aged man to halt momentarily, before continuing his stride towards his prey. "For fucks sake allow me a damn cigarette before I die you demented fuck." Marcus held out his hand in futile efforts to halt the ghoulish stranger from getting to close, before he could kneel, and pick up the remaining portion of his previously lit cigarette.

Plucking the remaining bit from the ground, he put it to his lip, the substance still burned dimly. Marcus sucked in every bit of the fumes he could muster, as the man inched closer, now only a couple feet away from his target.

The tension heightened, in only a matter of seconds Marcus would be dead, or worse.. A plethora of rigorous events played through his mind, each act more violent, and malicious than the last. The same hairy arm reached out, grabbing Marcus's forehead with the strength of ten men, the amount of pressure would crush his skull in a matter of seconds if this continued.

He smiled, his disgusting teeth radiated pungency, only to be clarified moments later at the opening of his rat-hole of a mouth. "You're kind of pretty, just my type chico." He licked his lips, moving his hands across Marcus's face, his hands smelled of sour tart, and raw fish.

 _Sick fuck_ , Marcus allowed the dimmed cigarette to fall from his lips, as he released the bronze fumes withheld in his lungs. The bronze smoke shot out viciously hitting the monstrous Latino directly in his face.

" _AH! AHHH! AHHHHH!_ " He screamed in agony, as the bronze smoke encircled the vicinity, burning the man's flesh. Marcus swiftly took advantage of this, ignoring the virulent pain in his midsection, summoning whatever strength he had left to remove the bronze knife from the inside of his boot, rushing forward, dagger first, at the revolting man panicking from the burning fumes that continued to engulf him.

With no remorse, Marcus plunged forward, burying the knife deep into the man's chest, directly where his heart would be. Crimson liquid rushed to the surface, spilling forward, leaking down from the knifes' hilt, onto his arm, he could feel the life draining slowly from the estranged man's body, as the blood transitioned from a blood-boiling warm, to a stagnant cold.

Looking into the dying man's eyes, Marcus caught wind of relief. The man's eyes flickered from a dark brown, to a frightening gold, back to dark brown. The spirit had been purged from the man's body, at the expense of its hosts' own life.

"Fucking Eidolons." Marcus sheathed the knife, fumbling throughout his pockets for his cell, then dialing a frequently used number.

"Wolf?" A feminine voiced asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm next to the Gambler's Den on St. Patricks, come pick me up, and bring the good stuff, I'm pretty beat up Hummingbird."

"Really? The Gambler's Den of all places Wolf? Gah! You're such an idiot sometimes! On my way, stay put, and don't get into any trouble.. Anymore trouble I m-"

Marcus hung up, before he could get the full extent of her lecturing. Cassandra, aka Hummingbird she was a handful, but she was someone Marcus trusted, and cared for dearly. They'd known each other since their days at Camp Half Blood several years ago; they'd even dated for a couple months, before Marcus decided to leave camp without warning midst Gaea's wake.

 **...**

"Here, stupid." Cassandra said, handing him a half, empty bottle of golden liquid. Wolfing the drink down till the very last, he coughed in disgust at the bitter taste of the concoction. "What the hell is this?" He continued to gag, spitting out of the car's window trying to remove the after taste as best as he could manage.

Cassandra's lips pursed into a smile, finding pleasure in her colleagues discomfort. "Sadly that's the only kind of nectar we'd had left, we haven't had time to go on supply runs thanks to the increase in demon appearances, after Gaea's defeat last month."

Marcus's stomach groaned in detest, at the rancid nectar he'd subjected it to. Even so, at least his ribs had begun to heal, he could feel the pain lessening ever so slightly as the minutes passed by.

"You remember how everyone thought that Gaea's defeat, would mean peace, or at least a couple months of relaxation back at camp?" She asked him. He silently nodded in approval, of course he remembered, how could he not? That was around the time he, and Cassandra were going steady, when they were really serious about each other. He'd promised her, that they'd take a trip down to Miami Beach for the whole summer if things went right.

Of course, that didn't happen.. And you can only imagine the hateful banter he'd received from her, when they first met again in their little association of demon hunters.

The car swiveled right, as Cassandra made a sharp turn onto an abandoned street's dead end, which harbored their base of operations. "Home sweet home." Marcus joked, "something like that." Cassandra finished, removing herself from the vehicle, and heading inside of the beat-up abandoned apartment building.

They headed up the stairs, onto the top floor, stopping at a large black door with the word "hope" engraved on the door in Greek. Cassandra knocked on the door, awaiting for a response. Three knocks answered back; code language for: "State your names."

"Hummingbird." Cassandra answered back.

"Wolf." Marcus joined in.

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a group of teens, and adults all sitting around a round table, and a couple of computers, and TVs. Stepping into the room, Marcus was the first to be greeted:

"Pretty boy not so pretty anymore." Said a short, Hispanic boy with dark brown curly hair, and a sense of humor that could make even the dullest person crack a smile. Marcus smirked, Mole, aka Conrad was the teams infiltrator, and informant, and he was damn good at it.

Conrad was only fifteen, but the kid was nothing short of a genius, he was one of the many sons of Hermes after all. He'd come through on multiple occasions, especially on scouting missions for resources, and demon hideouts. Marcus honestly, didn't know where the group would be without their little boy genius as their backbone, and inside man.

"Boy genius" Marcus laughed, placing his hand on the kid's head, and messing up his already ravaged hair. Deep down, Marcus thought of Conrad as the little brother he'd never had, or wanted for that matter, but he cared for the little guy.

"I take it things went smoothly?"

Marcus looked up, he hadn't noticed that their leader Leon had been in the room. "Yeah, things went alright. You know how Eidolons are Hawk." Marcus shrugged, wincing a little at the slight pain residing in his rib cage.

Leon nodded in agreement, "troublesome demons, taking their hosts' life, even after being purged" Marcus nodded back. Leon, and Marcus coexisted, they weren't on the greatest terms, but they didn't hate each other, the reason for it all, was because of Cassandra.

Cassandra had formed a relationship with Leon, a couple weeks after Marcus had left Camp Half Blood, only to be reunited a month later here, in their little group of demon hunters. Naturally, things didn't go so well between the two men, as Cassandra's feelings for Marcus still were there, but she also was very much in love with Leon. The blow back led to Marcus, and Leon not being buddy, buddy, but it was probably for the best, the two had clashing personalities in the end.

"Well" Leon continued. "I've got some important news.. Everyone, listen up."

* * *

 **A/N** : Review & Follow. Criticism of all kinds, is encouraged.

 **A/N** : I'm positive you all will avidly enjoy the character Marcus. Cassandra as well. Leon will appeal to some, but not all; Leon's character will be complicated so to speak, especially with his history..

 **A/N** : This takes place a month after the defeat of Gaea.

 **A/N:** The reason why the nectar tastes disgusting to Marcus is because of insert spoiler here you'll just have to read the story, and find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Leon

**LEON**

 **Chapter**

 **II**

* * *

 **"Here, here, here, and here."** Leon voiced, pointing simultaneously at each marked point on the large map each time he said the word "here". "These marked positions, are locations Mole has infiltrated, inquiring that they are bases of operation for several dozen freely roaming Eidolons."

Whispers quickly surfaced. How couldn't they? Hundreds, if not thousands of evil spirits had appeared smack-dad in the midst of New York, right under their noses, and they'd no idea of even the slightest disturbance.

Leon signaled his hand in a gesture for silence. Instantly, the room had become still; Leon then continued his speech of inform, assigning several groups to disembark, and dispatch the rebel spirits hiding throughout The Empire State.

"Dispatch." Leon ordered. The earlier compacted room, now on the verge of emptiness. "Conrad." Leon called out, before the boy could leave the room. He turned, facing his attention to his superior, "Sir?" Conrad had always presented formality in the presence of Leon, rather it was the byproduct of fear, or utter respect, Marcus had always been baffled by the change in behavior.

"You said there was one other spot correct? A hide out in Manhattan that radiated spiritual energy." Leon palmed his well-sculpted chin, his jawline sharp enough to cut a diamond in two. "Yes sir" Conrad again called out respectfully. "Manhattan. Near the Williamsburg Bridge whe-"

"Where Percy Jackson defeated The Titan Lord, Kronos." Leon overshadowed. Every demigod knew of Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Rumors of his greatness had spread throughout the world: "The demigod who defeated Kronos. The demigod who defeated the Earth Goddess, Gaea." His tales of greatness littered the demigod world, bringing upon both envy, and jealously; both very dangerous elements of persona.

"The spirits must've been attracted to the lingering energy the war subjected the area too. It's the only authentic evidence we can conform, thus far." Cassandra joined in. "With that in mind" she continued. "I'm not to sure entering the location blindly would be the best course of action, especially on the pretense that you, and I, Leon aren't the best at stealth-related missions..

"You're right." Leon agreed, nodding in approval at his partner's analysis of their inefficiencies. But that's why we have Conrad, and.. His voice faltered in hesitation to iterate Marcus's name. As petty, as it seemed, Leon despised Marcus with every fiber in his body. He couldn't understand how so much negativity could be amassed against one person; especially for a man he'd hardly knew.

 **Past**

 _"I love you." Leon softly cooed into his lover Cassandra's ear, as they cuddled in the midst of the starry moonlit night, in one of the many abandoned rooms in their quarters of operation. Her arms were draped across his avidly toned midsection, as her beautiful honey-green eyes pierced the very windows to his soul._

 _"Aren't you going to say it back.." His voiced softer than the silk bedspread they laid upon. "Cassandra.." Her lips quivered in bewilderment, she truly did want to speak those divine words, to this beautiful man. But.. But.. Her heart seemed to stop, as the tension between the two caused time to slow its never-ending revolution._

 _"Leon.. I really want to.. It's just.. The time isn't right, not yet. It's too soon for me." Leon could feel the wedge between the two growing steeper, ever since.. Ever since, Marcus; Cassandra's previous lover._

 _Leon could feel Cassandra delicately removing herself from the moment, rising up from the coddling position, but hesitant through it all. "Listen, Leon.. You're the one I'm with at this very moment. You have all of me. Marcus.. Marcus has, he has.."_

 _A tear escaped, trickling down her cheek, dripping onto Leon's lips. He could taste the salty perspiration, along with the pain, sadness, and sense of being lost in a sea of emotions she truly did not understand. He loved her.. He'd had no doubt in his mind, that Cassandra Elpida Ramirez, was his one, true love. This was one person he would not allow to leave his life. Not like the others.._

 _"I.. Understand." Leon's words were as elegant as a summers' breeze, delicately placing his hands upon her cheeks, stroking her smoothly, planting a soft, sensual kiss upon her forehead in a way that said: "I can wait. I can wait, until you're truly ready to give your all.. To me."_

 **Present**

Marcus, he finished. Marcus could feel the build of tension at the mention of his name, from Leon's mouth. Exiting the room with a simple backhanded wave, and the parting-words: "Let me know when we're departing."

With that, the atmospheres' tension had plummeted substantially, leaving only: Leon, Cassandra, and Conrad.

"Is there a plan?" Conrad finally broke the silence. He was always adept at cutting the awkwardness out of awkward situations. Leon closed his eyes, fumbling with the bridge of his nose in an act to relieve the stress of not only the situation, but the duties of being a leader; being the leading authority to everyone was a toll-taking responsibility, a responsibility that he often regretted, and doubted upon himself.

"There's a plan, don't worry." Leon reassured, though he wasn't sure of himself, that the plan was as much as a great one, as it was a reckless, and sacrificial one.. "Just. Just, give me a couple of hours to full-proof it."

Leon walked off, without a word of mention, heading into his private quarters to re-astute himself, and the plan to infiltrate the unknown..

 _These next couple of hours.. Will determine.. It all.._

* * *

 **A/N:** Review  & Follow. Criticism of all kinds, is encouraged.

 **A/N:** I'm simply introducing the characters: Marcus, Leon, and Cassandra; hence why this chapter wasn't as long as the previous. Though, the character development, and jest of Leon's soft, tender side was very well established (along with his jealousy.. Don't worry, there's a lot more jealousy to come from Leon). So don't fret, after the character introductions, the chapters will be a lot longer.


	3. Chapter 3: Cassandra

**Cassandra**

 **Chapter**

 **III**

* * *

 ** _Idiots.._ Cassandra voiced to herself.** Referring to the tension of testosterone both men she fancied, had exuded an hour ago. She'd knew things would be this way from the moment Marcus had reentered her life. _Why dammit, why now of all times_ she could remember saying to herself at the sight of her ex-lover stepping into their bijou association of monster hunters.

She'd retreated to her room. After all, the abandoned apartment building they'd reclaimed as their base of operations did harbor a plethora of vacant dormitories; hers being decorated with hundreds of trees, and Hummingbirds. My, how she adored Hummingbirds; they were such elegant creatures, a creature of uplifting, resilience, and independence. Traits, she diligently admired.

The sun had began to set, its peach-colored tone gracefully filling the afternoon skies. She could feel the breath of Autumn saute across her smooth, tan skin, while dancing sporadically alongside her maroon colored mane. She'd always loved the season of Fall, ever since she was a little girl. The changing of warm, to cool; leaves changing from green, to a vibrant yellow, brown, and red.. My, how she loved it all.

"Marcus, and Leon.. Leon, and Marcus.." She sighed, staring deeply into the sky's portfolio as if in a trance of deep thought. Leon.. One of the most beautiful men she'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. His sharp, thin-cut hazel hair, along with those golden-brown encrusted eyes, that radiated intimidation, but below the surface masked a heart of gold. He was an angel in the humble form of a man.

And then, there was Marcus. The reckless outcast, who radiated trouble. Those cold-grey eyes.. Eyes only someone who'd been the recipient of pain, and heartbreak could bear. He was the complete opposite of Leon; Marcus was ruggedly handsome, sporting a military buzz cut, that any women would swoon over. He had the face of a "bad boy", but harbored feminine features as well, being the cause of many women, and men alike referring to him as "pretty". A quote he'd avidly grown to detest over time.

She could remember their days back at camp, when he'd first arrived on the premises, after killing a wandering cyclopes with its own horn, suffering fatal injuries from his reckless style of physical interaction. _What's your name? Are you alright? What happened?_ She'd remembered asking him, while helping carry him to the infirmary. His response had been the catalyst of the constant feuds they'd had in the future.

 _Piss off_. An on the verge of death, Marcus rebutted. Cassandra's lips had edged into a smile without her notice, at the fact that she could still remember that fateful moment word, for word as if it had just happened yesterday. She cherished that moment. How far their relationship had grown from being two strangers who couldn't stand being within the same vicinity as one another, to being lovers..

 _Ex-lovers_ she reminded herself, as her jaw began to clinch ambiguously, at the painful truth. A sudden knock at the door broke her entrancement, forcing her to come back to reality. _The sky.._ Cassandra had taken note of. No longer was the sun's radiant features glistening within the empty atmosphere, instead, its replacement had been that of a dusk of clouds, the night sky emitted its own emotion of malice. She could sense negative energy flowing throughout the cool, midnight winds. Something sinister had located its prey, awaiting in the same manner a snake lies in wait, striking when the moment presents itself at the utmost pinnacle of times. When its prey is at its weakest, and most vulnerable.

Another knock hit the door, as she finally came to terms. "C-Come in." She stammered, inviting whoever was on the other side of the door to enter her living quarters.

 _Knock-Knock.. Knock-Knock.._

"…" She hesitated, calling out once again an invitation of entrance. _Perhaps this was one of the men pulling a trick._ She unknowingly inferred.

"Alright!" She shouted back in a semi-playful tone. "That's enough, cut it out. Just come in." Cassandra turned her back, naive to the situation.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Her gaze swayed instantly back to the door's location. Prank, or not she'd had enough. Humor? At a time of dire alarm? That wasn't something she'd tolerate. Ever.

Cassandra had began to march forward, ready to snap at whoever was behind the wooden crevice. Right then, a series of several more knocks surfaced, but these were different, these shook her very being. As if whoever had been pounding upon the other side of the wooden substance, had also been playing with her insides. Manipulating her bones in a virulent rhythmic way an inexperienced xylophone player would.

She fell to the floor, gripping the sides of her midsection, gyrating in pain, as the vibrations traveled from her stomach, to her chest, into her skull. "STOPPPP!" She screamed, as her lungs seemed to give out the second she began to yell. "HEL-" unable to finish her screaming plea for help, her voice faded to black, silencing any future attempts of vocalization.

She'd began to squirm, panicked, and in a state of shock. Cassandra scanned the room; the paintings had begun to peel from their positions, resuscitating hundreds of trees, and Hummingbirds. The trees began to develop visages that would put Hades himself to shame, while the Hummingbirds transitioned from elegant birds of vibrant life, into fiercer versions of their _Stymphalian_ kin.

Screams of terror attempted to find their passage of exit, but futilely were intercepted by an invisible blockade, which amassed into her throat. She could only lay there in submission, while the demons of malevolence had their way with her. The sturdy bark from the trees entangled her, ravaging her clothing into tethers, nicking her deeply, as her crimson substance leaked vigorously onto the cold, stone tile.

Then came the cannibalistic birds, hungering for living flesh. Before her mind could register what had began to take place, she'd been engulfed by a swarm of devilish Hummingbirds. Each tearing into a deep slab of skin, then ripping it from her body, in the same manner an ogre would peel an onion. The pain had overpowered her; breaking her power of will to endure.

Moments away from passing out; suffocating, and while on the verge of being eaten alive, time stopped. The previous paintings turned demon reverted back to their original statures, her breathing came back, the bleeding stopped, and the internal vibrations came to a halt. Cassandra continued to hyperventilate, scanning the room in efforts to reassure herself the room was clear, and it was all an hallucination.

She turned over lying on her back, closing her eyes in an attempt to relieve the fear, stress, and overall mental taxation she'd just experienced. Opening her eyes, time seemed to freeze again, rewinding Cassandra back in time, to her staring into the midnight sky. "BEHIND YOU!" Shouted a deep, demonic voice.

Cassandra panicked, her heart began to race. She could feel her pulse elevating with each passing second, feeling as if her heart would explode; the shaky atmosphere having her on the verge of puking.

"Ca-" before the voice from behind could finish, Cassandra had spun around with astonishing speed, removing a silver knife from a hidden compartment within her belt loop, plunging it deep into the uninvited presence behind her.

"NO! GO AWAY!" She screamed in fear, continuing to pierce the demonic figure in front of her repeatedly in every area possible. Finally, taking in her victim's attributes after inducting her rage, she suddenly stopped, dropping her knife. Tears of repentance trickled to the surface.

 **Past**

" _When I grow up I want to be just like you mama!" A young, and exuberant six year old Cassandra boasted. "Hey!" Her father had protested. "What about papa bear? I thought you wanted to catch the bad guys like me!" He playfully pouted, chasing around one of the two most precious people in the world to him, around the living room quarters._

" _Hahahaha!" Cassandra giggled, playing keep away with her father, as he chased her around, finally catching her, and giving her a huge smooch on the cheek. "Your mother has the best job in the world Cassybear, I'd love for my two beautiful girls to save endangered animals across the world. Leave the petty bad guys to your big, strong dad!" He lifted her up over his head, while flexing, and winking at his wife._

" _Oh, Tom stop! You're too much of a goofball to be a policeman." Cassandra's mom had chided, at her husband, Tom. "Don't act like you don't love it Janet. Tell mamabear to stop being so coy Cassybear." He laughed, putting her down, so she could run back to her mother._

" _Stop being coy!" Cassandra shouted, causing the whole room to uproar in a sudden burst of laughter from the small family of three. "Go get ready for bed Cassandra." Her mom cooed, giving her the biggest goodnight kiss in existence. "Mamabears got to go save the Hummingbirds."_

 _Cassandra marched on toward her room, looking back, and questioning her mother's statement. "The gorgy poofleg?" Janet laughed. "Gorgeted Puffleg, now off to bed Cassy. I love you." Cassandra shot back a toothy grin, skipping to her room jollily._

…

 _Cassandra had awoken from her sleep due to a heated argument downstairs between her parents, and a voice she didn't recognize. This captured her six year old self's attention, removing herself from the bed. Before she could catalog what was happening, the stranger lunged forward. Her father, Tom had moved in front of his wife, taking the brunt of the man's attack, falling to the ground as he began to bleed out from the fatal neck wound._

 _The man was relentless, admiring his work, then repeating his previous action against Janet. "TOM!" She yelled in despair, never losing sight of the devilish man. "Who.. No what do you want? We haven't done anything. We're just trying to live a normal, peaceful life! Please.. Just let us be!" Janet pleaded with the demonic individual._

 _The man smirked. "You puny creatures are simply prey to us. You live, and then you die." The man roared back, laughing belligerently, as his scratchy voice echoed throughout the ravaged house. He surged forward, his blood lust could be felt from a mile away. He slashed right, then slashed left with what looked like claws. Janet stayed on the defensive taking in the blows, as she was powerless to do anything against the demon's speed._

" _Mama.. MAMA!" Cassandra screaming, tears flooding her face, as she rushed forward in futile efforts to protect her loved one. Both parties looked in her direction, the demon was the first to respond, changing his trajectory so that he would instead penetrate Cassandra._

" _NO!" Janet roared, in a tone Cassandra had never heard before. Grabbing on to the demon's arm, and pulling him into a tight bear hug. Looking into her daughter's eyes, Janet knew this would be the last time her daughter would see her face. She didn't want her daughter's lasting image of her mother to be anything, but happiness.. So she smiled.._

 _The demon pierced Janet, dealing a fatal blow in efforts to escape the tight coddling grip she'd placed upon him. She didn't let a scream of pain escape her lips, "Cassandra. Your father, and I always will lo-" she'd begun to suffer the repercussions of the fatal wound, coughing up blood, as the demon continued to pierce, and slice at her midsection._

" _.. Love you.. Run." Cassandra urged forward, she couldn't just leave her dying mother here, being torn apart from the inside by this evil being. "Run.. NOW!" Janet screamed. That was the first time she'd ever yelled at her; Cassandra captured one more look at her mother's dying smile, running out of the backdoor, and into the silent, cold night._

 _A sudden tremor erupted behind her, as the most beautiful tree she'd ever laid eyes on, erected itself from thin air, within the building she'd previously called home. Her tears blinded her, as she continued to run._

" _I love you! Mama, papa!" She screamed into the vacant night. Running, running, running.._

 **Present**

"M-Mother..?" Her mother's face began to flicker, shedding away the facade, revealing the true victim of her actions. Cassandra's eyes widened, stained red, with the tears of frustration, and bloody resolve.

"What… What have I done?" She shuddered, sinking to her knees in despair.

* * *

 **A/N:** Review  & Follow. Criticism of all kinds, is encouraged.

 **A/N:** This chapter will bring to a close, the main characters' introduction. Expect after this chapter utter confusion, and mind numbing suspense.. From both elements of Romance, and Mystery. This story will pull at your heart strings, as well rack your brain. Just wait, and see.

 **A/N:** Marcus, Leon, or Cassandra? Who do you prefer so far? Also, can you possibly guess all, if any of their demigod powers?

 **A/N:** Who did Cassandra KILL?!


	4. Chapter 4: Marcus

**MARCUS**

 **CHAPTER**

 **IV**

* * *

 ** _Huff. Huff. Huff._**

The cold, dark environment wrapped him in its clutches, squeezing what vibrant life still persisted. He could still hear the devilish beasts scour the clandestine swamp, their insatiable hunger for blood, and depravity filled the dreary marshland, whilst blood-curling howls of malicious lust echoed perpetually. Footsteps could be heard in the distance, colliding aggressively with the saturated landscape, the sound of long, fervent inhaling surrounded him.

 _They're coming, it won't be long now until I'm found..._

The man began to flee. With each step into the toxic muck, each change of direction into this hellish wetland, the bestial roars neared. Running was futile, pragmatic, but ultimately vain; it was if he'd been trapped inside an interminable simulation, running himself ragged; only prolonging the inevitable.

 _Aaah-ooooooooooh!_

He flinched in fear, abruptly stopping in his tracks, the sopping sludge being cause for his imbalance; tumbling face first into the grimy surface. As quickly as he'd fallen, terror willed him back to his feet - Before him stood a beast rivaling the size of a pickup truck, unkempt ebony fur littered the monstrosities physique, followed by gleaming crimson eyes. The feral beast's howl resonated across the land, as though to symbolize superiority above the swamp's inhabitants.

 _Aaah-ooooooooooh!_

It pounced forward, the ground's stability questionable as the swamp's contents rained down upon the terrified man; its fangs bared with indisputable vigor. His head swayed to the right, then as quickly to the left. _Coverage. An escape route. Please, mother... Give me something to work with dammit!_ He racked his brain with invocation, subconsciously praying to his mother for assistance in this unknown hell.

Upon the return of his gaze, a heart attack nearly amassed; they were neck and neck, nose to snout. He could feel the hound's breath molest his naked flesh, trickles of perspiration crept down his face; a gelid gale washed over him, the numbing wind posturing him statue-like. Intrusive breathing on the napes of his neck broke stillness; there'd been no reason to probe further, he could see it all, in the reflection of the hound's eyes.

The atmosphere's temperature rapidly declined, his lungs stone-like, respiring a chilling fog after every slow, apprehensive exhale. There'd be only one outcome in this unpropitious situation, the hellhounds would maul, maim, and mangle until his body was nothing. Nothing, but a rotting pile of meat, discarded out of the hounds' sheer ennui.

He'd been unsure about his whereabouts, or how'd he even gotten here; his memories faltered, as if a mental blockade had been established, depraving him of any notable counsel when attempts of contemplation materialized. It hadn't mattered in the end; the fiendish hounds from Hades had established their presence forthwith, despite the man's ignorance for the foreign land; thus, he'd ran.

In a matter of moments he'd be dead, but by the gods, and his mother as his witness, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"I'll make you mutts work for it."

The tone of his voice more confident than he'd actually felt. The beasts seemed to find glee in his daredevil testament, exposing their fangs, resembling a wolfish grin; their newfound elation rivaling the man's sudden bravado. Before the hounds could pounce, he'd dropped to ground, grasping at anything keen in the murky waters. Truculently he'd snatched up an eroded stone resembling a worn-down dagger, surging forward with speed only attainable through reckless abandon, when death's doors were clear in sight.

He didn't think, he just _did;_ plunging the pointed stone deep into one of the hound's Achilles tendons. The beast collapsed forward, snapping its neck in the turbid water, a dying whimper escaped the demon's jaw, startling the behemoth's kin, and stopping them in their tracks. The man was now relying on feral instinct, and rage, taking advantage of the animals' sudden hesitation. He repeated his assault, kicking upward, blinding the unscathed hounds' with the swamp's liquid residue.

Vaulting forward, he plummeted the stone barbarically into one of the discombobulated hellhound's eye-sockets; bellowing in despair, and rage, crimson spurted onto the man's face, as he continued to impale the hound's eye deeper, and deeper, blood leaking from the beast's hole. Upon retraction, a mixture of remnants, both skull, and cerebrum painted the makeshift dagger; the demon's body, purged of life, toppled over gauchely, aerially unbalancing him.

 _Huff. Huff. Huff._

He could feel his heart racing with panic, globs of blood choked to the surface, as tears of pain forcefully escaped their cage.

 _One more..._ He pleaded with himself. _Just one more!_ He growled inaudibly. He scanned the vicinity, searching for the last of hell's hounds. _It... Fled?_ A smile of relief canvased itself on his face. _Perhaps, this was your doing mother..? Thank y—._ Before he could finish his subconscious gratification, an ominous shadow fleeted before him, materializing the presumably frightened hound. With Hermes' like speed, its jaw enveloped over his arm, the beast's jaw constricted, tearing hungrily into its human-sized chew toy.

His screams of torment echoed throughout the marshland, the monster took pride in what its flesh and blood couldn't accomplish; showcasing its prize in its clutches, racing confidently through the mud-filled land. The man's arm had gone numb, no longer could he feel the jutting pain of the beast's incisors gnawing continuously on his limb. Zoning in, and out of consciousness, his stomach filled with anguish, and thoughts of his untimely death; nothing, but a lacerated corpse would remain, if he allowed this to continue.

 _Aaaaaahh!_

Ghastly screams of terrifying resolve reverberated across the hellish bog. The man positioned his footing onto the hound's steel jaw, using the solid surface as leverage for what was to come next. Curses danced off his vile tongue, exerting as much strength as he'd had left in his tattered body.

"Damn the gods! Damn this incessant nightmare! Dammit it all!" He continued, as his arm began to tear from his very body, the once abolished pain resuscitating itself in a river of red. "Stupid! Corrupt! Horrid! Loathsome! SON OF A BITCHES!"

 _Aaaaaaghhh!_

He screamed once more, this one more virulent than the others. A gushed stream of crimson shot forth, making contact with the hound's eye. The beast bellowed in rage, quickly transitioning into a rampant tantrum. The man's intact arm clawed into the hound's snout, digging his fingers deep into the fiend's nostrils. The hellhound's rage skyrocketed, ramming itself into trees, and boulders, his grip loosened, as the demon bucked swaying its head up, and down continuing to crash into the swamp's obstacles.

The beast had met its match, slamming face first into a tree as old, and withered as time itself. Canine teeth launched into the air, along with the hound's uninvited tag-along. Dazed, and docile, the hound took several moments to recompose. Still fuming with pain, and anger, his senses were acute; refocused by adrenaline, he let his hands go to work, grabbing one of the aerial canines.

"Fucking die already!" He shouted with vex. The tooth perforated the hound's skull with ease, sinking further with each passing second; cardinal ichor painted the beast's fur, signifying that the deed was done, and the beast slain. Finally, the ineluctable advanced; the severed arm, the nonstop blood-loss... The end of life.

 _Here it comes..._ Terror written flagrantly on his countenance.

His heart thumped sporadically, the feeling of a stake being drove into his chest slowly emerged. The feeling of implosion, as though autosarcophagy were in the happenings. The man relished his last dying breaths until he aspirated his own blood, coughing, and choking on his bodies' most precious. Asphyxiation followed briskly, his vision began to blur, continuously distorting with each passing second. His body began to feel light, as crimson liquid continued to seep persistently from his mauled corpse, the only thought running throughout his mind was confession. A confession to... Cassandra.

 _Cassandra I'm sorry... I truly did once l—_

A sense of loss wrought over him, the first to go was his sense of feeling, his body had become numb as if frostbite had made itself present. He could vividly imagine Cassandra's crying pleas, like they'd been true, but those words were lost; as though a decrepit, insatiably hungry beast, who'd found pleasure in devouring anything of sentiment had established itself as replacement.

The feeling of being consumed from the inside by the unknown had surfaced, as if to say: "look at me, look at me, the monster inside has grown this big!" His vision vanished, the world before him became null, void of light. Complete darkness. Then, a masculine voice spoke — A voice unrecognizable to him; deep, strong... Malign.

 _Is this how you want to die? Unaccomplished? Undervalued? Forgotten?_ The stranger with the deep voice provokingly questioned.

 _Who ar—_

 _Trifle. Especially in such urgency — Your life is fading, a soulless corpse you'll be, yet you proceed with triviality. Answer me, do you wish... To live? Or die?_

He could feel this man? Thing? Had been stating the truth. His life, with every lingering second began to fade — He... It... Was right. Everything he'd done in his life had been insignificant, he'd been a sideline, a replaceable, and discarded piece; a toy for the gods, wrapped up in the unfortunate life cycle of a half-blood — A half-blood who's immortal mother cared nothing... No, less than nothing for her child; even after relentless pleas for guidance. He was through with it all, if this visitant could grant him anew, he'd oblige, and forge a new path in the process. _Damn the gods, and their inconspicuous ways!_

 _Your answer?_ The deep, scratchy voice catechized.

 _I choose... To live!_ Upon giving his answer to the man's query, an intense, straggly laugh amassed. The echo resounded achingly, his head pounded maddeningly, whilst his eyes rolled in the back of his skull — The final words voiced by the unknown entity.

 _Very well._

And all became silent.

 **. . .**

"M-Marcus?" A tearful Cassandra rushed through the entrance of her room, her companions Leon, and Conrad not far behind.

"I-I thought... Y-you... Were... I remember..." Cassandra couldn't hold back anymore, her tears erupted, as she surged forward, tightly embracing her former lover without limitation. She peered solicitously into his eyes, her lips quivering with sorrow, and compassion — Her lips connected with his, as they shared a passionate, soulful, and long overdue kiss.

"Marcus, is it... Really, you?" She gasped breathlessly, worrisome passion filled her voice.

A lopsided smile crept to his face, as his deep, sardonic voice escaped his lips.

" _Who else_ , would it be?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Firstly, I'd like to apologize for my hiatus — I'd both lost already created chapters, and had been busy in life. This stopped me from writing. However, I believe this chapter may my best work yet; so all in all, I'm glad I lost priors work.

 **A/N:** Per usual, read  & review — I'd specifically like to here everyone's thoughts on this chapter.

 **A/N:** As well, this chapter has made me want to touch-up/redo previous chapters with minor edits; this will take place before I put out my next chapter.

 **A/N:** Lastly, I want to thank everyone who reads, and criticizes my story, you girls, and guys are the best.


End file.
